


Of Loki And Lingerie

by LokiDoki221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Oral Sex, Tony's POV, Tony's totally into it, loki in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDoki221/pseuds/LokiDoki221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a connection between Tony and Loki that comes from the mind. Tony really believes that. Maybe that's what makes him look round as Loki's leaning forward. </p><p>Maybe that's what makes him see what he thinks he sees. </p><p>Maybe that's why he's almost-but-not-quite sure he sees lace protruding from the waistband of Loki's black jeans.</p><p>---</p><p>In which Loki is wearing lacy underwear and wants to play, but has maybe not quite thought everything through perfectly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Loki And Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea about Loki in lace panties that I desperately wanted to write, and, if I'm truly honest, I'm not sure it came out as well as I wanted, but it's alright. At least, I think so. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, kudos, reviews and even criticisms are appreciated, and I'm always willing to take prompts!
> 
> ~ JD

It's only for half a second out of the corner of his eye, but Tony's sure of what he's seen.

 

'For Odin's sake, that's not how you do it, you oaf!'

 

Loki is hovering over Thor's shoulder, attempting to explain how to send a photo attachment in an email. Loki's far more adept with modern technology than Thor, although that's not really saying much. Thor is certainly more willing to learn than his brother, for all his confusion. Loki though... From what Tony can gather, it's not so much that Loki is unskilled as it is that he's unwilling.

 

Tony had been pleasantly surprised at the ease with which Loki picked up everything he explained, and had begun to show the trickster about programming and a few of the many loopholes in SHIELD's system. It wasn't long before Loki made his boredom evident: Tony had turned to face him, and aside from the somewhat glassy expression in the trickster's eyes, there was the far more obvious tell of the hand that had found its way into Loki's pants. Tony had looked at him, one eyebrow cocked.

 

'Really?' he said, poorly attempting to disguise amusement as annoyance.

 

'This is beyond tedious, Stark. What good is it going to do me?'

 

Tony had shrugged a shoulder. 'It's a good way to get what you want without too many people telling you off.'

 

'What I want I can take.'

 

'The key here is _subtlety_ , Loki.'

 

'I can be subtle!'

 

'Says the guy with his hand down his pants!' He cast his eyes down towards Loki's crotch. 'Are you hard?'

 

Then it had been Loki's turn to shrug. 'Perhaps a little.'

 

Tony shook his head. 'You're fucking _shameless_.'

 

'Really now Stark, that's rather the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?'

 

Loki had sat there looking smug and ridiculously composed for someone who still had a hand down their pants.

 

Now the god leans forward and takes the mouse from Thor, quickly having lost patience with him, and that's when Tony sees it. It really is no more than half a second, because before he's even really realised what he's looking at Loki stands up again, and the hem of his t-shirt once again falls past the line of his jeans. Tony can't really be certain, but he's almost sure he knows what he saw.

 

This thing they have is still relatively new, and it's not something Tony can quite define, but for some reason that's OK. It's just sex, but it's also absolutely not about the sex at all. He doesn't understand it, but it doesn't matter.

 

They had already slept together twice before the hand-down-the-pants incident. The first time had been unexpected and hurried and so, so _hot_ , and really Tony supposed it wasn't as much of a surprise as it had seemed at the time: two people with both ego and intelligence in such equally high measure could hardly live in such close quarters without _something_ happening. In Tony's mind that something was most likely to be murder or sex, and quite frankly the latter was a far better option.

 

What they have is theirs and secret, and both of them like it that way, at least for now. It's easier. To them this relationship, whatever it is, is easy. Tony thinks he can guarantee this would change if anyone else found out.

 

What had happened early on hadn't been Loki's fault. When Thor had tried to tell them this the first time, the protests and arguments had begun almost immediately. It was complicated, Thor had said, Loki had been a prisoner trapped inside his own mind. It wasn't his fault. He knew as well as Clint what it was to be 'unmade'. All the same, it had taken Clint especially a long time to come round to this explanation, but eventually come round they all had. That said, Tony still didn't think the rest of the team would like to hear they were having casual sex. If indeed that's what it was. And more and more, Tony's beginning to think it's not.

 

There's a connection between Tony and Loki that comes from the mind. Tony really believes that. Maybe that's what makes him look round as Loki's leaning forward. Maybe that's what makes him see what he thinks he sees. Maybe that's why he's almost-but-not-quite sure he sees lace protruding from the waistband of Loki's black jeans.

 

Loki in lacy underwear... _panties_. He supposes that's what they'd be. Panties. _Women's_ panties. The thought does something to him he can't quite put his finger on, but it's definitely something good. He can feel the tingle of it in his groin.

 

Tony suddenly realises he's stopped dead in his tracks, and has probably been stood in the same spot for quite some time, tablet in one hand, new packet of Oreos in the other. He had only come up from the garage for Oreos. That was it. He heads back down, and for some reason he thinks he's blushing. He doesn't see the knowing smirk on Loki's face as he goes.

 

Working on the underside of the car he somehow manages to get the image of Loki's pert and perfect backside out of his head, and spends a successful hour messing with the car's mechanics. He's interrupted by Bruce's voice coming from the top of the stairs, telling him he's made dinner, and Tony's coming to eat whether he wants to or not.

 

He enters the kitchen still greasy, and Bruce looks at him disapprovingly until he finds a cloth and begins to rub away the oil and grime from between his fingers. Loki is sat on one side of the table and Thor on the other, the laptop put to the side for now. Bruce places a dish of pasta in the centre of the table, and sits down next to Thor. Tony, therefore, is left with the place next to Loki.

 

As a rule, Tony no longer likes to sit next to Loki. The last time he had, it had not gone particularly well.

 

Nat had been in the middle of telling them about some of the new SHIELD recruits she and Steve had been working with.

 

'And there's another new girl, seems really smart, she's good one-on-one too-'

 

The noise that interrupted her was somewhere between a yelp and a gasp, and suddenly Tony had six pairs of eyes all staring at him in disbelief.

 

'Tony?' Bruce had ventured.

 

Tony had felt himself reddening, and cleared his throat. 'Sorry. Nothing.'

 

'You're fucking nuts, Tony,' Clint had quipped, and the conversation had quickly returned to how it was before.

 

'Is something wrong, Stark?' Loki had whispered, leaning just a fraction closer to him.

 

'I hate you,' Tony had hissed.

 

Loki had ended up grabbing his crotch twice more that meal, always somehow knowing when nobody was looking and how to catch Tony unawares, and although Tony was more prepared the second and third time, he still had to bite his lip to keep himself quiet as he shoved the god's hand away. Later that night he had made Loki pay for his mischief, but he would still rather not be sitting next to the trickster again.

 

'I'm warning you, no funny business,' he mutters.

 

'I can't imagine what you mean by that,' Loki retorts, equally quiet, as he pours glasses of water for himself and Tony.

 

Thankfully, Loki seems to be behaving as they eat, getting into a deep discussion over eastern religion with Bruce. Bruce offers to teach him to meditate and Loki accepts, much to Tony's surprise. They've almost finished when Loki drops his fork.

 

'Fuck's sake,' he curses, leaning over to pick it up.

 

Tony's eyeballs nearly pop out of his head as he looks down at Loki, and finally confirms what he already knew. Protruding from the waistband of Loki's jeans is a line of scalloped lace bordering somewhere just between red and pink in colour. He can feel the tips of his ears burning, and wishes he didn't blush so easily.

 

Bruce, of course, hasn't noticed, sat as he is on the other side of the table.

 

'You've had no problems picking up cuss words, have you?' he quips. Bruce has been growing fonder of Loki by the day, and is beginning to see himself as something of a mentor for the young man.

 

Loki shrugs in response, and settles himself back in his seat. Tony's mouth is suddenly very dry.

 

When they've finished, Tony helps Bruce collect the plates. He squawks and nearly drops them as Loki pinches his ass.

 

'Jeez, Tony, watch what you're doing,' Bruce scolds lightly.

 

'Yeah,' Tony manages. 'Yeah. Loki, can I talk to you for a minute?'

 

He dumps the plates in the sink for someone else to deal with, and grabs the young god by his t-shirt.

 

Bruce turns to Thor as they disappear down the corridor. 'What's with them?'

 

'I cannot imagine,' Thor lies. Loki can think what he likes about their relationship, but he'll always be Thor's little brother, and as such Thor will almost always have at least some idea of what's going on in his head, or, in fact, his pants. The thunder god hears them squabbling for a moment before they reach the elevator, and then it's silent again. He won't mention what he suspects.

 

In the elevator, Tony can barely contain himself. He pushes Loki up against one of the walls, and holds him by the front of his t-shirt.

 

'What kind of bat crap crazy game are you playing with me today?' he hisses.

 

Loki doesn't even attempt to hide his smirk, and lets the shorter man hold him where he is as the elevator comes to a halt. The doors slide open, and Tony lets go quickly.

 

'What _are_ you talking about?' he says, not even really bothering to feign any true sense of innocence.

 

Tony half shoves him out of the elevator and down the hall.

 

'Where are we going?' Loki asks, as if he didn't know.

 

'Very funny.'

 

Tony opens the door to his bedroom, and ushers Loki inside. He locks the door behind them, and stands rooted to the spot, breathing heavily.

 

'Take off your jeans.'

 

'Well really, Anthony, that's a little-'

 

 _Anthony_. Loki only ever uses his first name when they're alone, and always the hated full form, but for some reason, coming from Loki's lips, it sounds right.

 

'Take _off_ your jeans.' This time it's an order, and something sparkles in Loki's eye as he realises. He toes off his sneakers, obediently undoes the button on his waistband, and very slowly unzips the fly.

 

Tony swallows hard. He can already see the panties, picked out in a delicate floral pattern, doing nothing to hide the shape of Loki's cock and balls.

 

'All the way off,' Tony reiterates. Loki obeys, executing the move with a careful and deliberate precision. He stands there in his white t-shirt and the light crimson panties, one hand in front of his genitals, just covering himself that little bit more.

 

Tony's growing harder beneath his sweatpants. 'Move your hand.'

 

Loki does as he is bidden and Tony takes a step back, leaving Loki far more alone in the middle of the room, looking like a perfect statue.

 

'Take off your shirt.'

 

Loki doesn't need asking twice. He stands up straight, defined pectorals fading into an almost perfectly flat stomach. Pale and unashamed he lets Tony look at him in the evening light, and smiles.

 

'You like what you see?'

 

Tony lifts his gaze to meet Loki's.

 

'I... yes. _Yes_.'

 

Loki laughs, a surprisingly childlike sound, and Tony takes a step towards him. He runs his finger from Loki's neck all the way down past his navel.

 

'Get on the bed,' he says softly. 'No more games.'

 

Loki reclines against the pillows, comfortable in his semi-nudity. Tony straddles him across his waist, and leans down to kiss him gently on the lips. Loki can feel the bulge of his erection through his sweatpants, and focuses on not becoming hard himself. He wants to make Tony work for it, just a little bit.

 

Tony pulls away, and sits up a little. He looks down at the pliant god, so willingly submissive to him.

 

'What is it?' Loki says, as Tony cups his cheek.

 

'Nothing.'

 

The next kiss is harder and rougher, and despite himself Loki can feel his cock hardening. Tony shuffles back and leans forward to plant a line of wet kisses down the faint line of hair between Loki's navel and his groin, and feels the god shiver at the touch.

 

'You are so beautiful,' Tony says emphatically, moving back up to kiss Loki's neck and jaw line. He stops at his ear, and whispers to him. 'I need to be _in_ you, Loki. That's what I need. Is that what you want?'

 

He nips the flesh of the trickster's ear, and hears him moan softly.

 

'Yes,' he says eventually.

 

They come together for another kiss, one of Loki's hands weaving its way into Tony's hair. Tony can feel the god beginning to grind against him, and copies the motion. It's Loki who pulls away first, breathing a little harder than normal, eyes wild.

 

'Come on,' he says. 'I need more than this. You can give me more than this.'

 

Tony can only nod, and reaches over to his nightstand. He pulls the lube from the draw and uncaps it as Loki works to pull his sweatpants down.

 

Despite how desperate for this he is, Tony pauses and smiles.

 

'Steady on, Lo.'

 

Loki grins, the faintest hint of a blush in the apples of his cheeks. Tony pushes his boxers down and away from his cock, hard and red beneath the dark material, and rubs the lube on thick. Some of it ends up on Loki's stomach, but neither of them have it in them to care at this point.

 

'Roll over,' Tony instructs, kneeling up so his weight is away from Loki's body.

 

Loki nods, and does as he's bidden. Seeing Loki's backside so perfectly framed in the panties causes Tony to moan, and he bucks into his hand.

 

'In me,' Loki moans. 'In _me_.'

 

'You're so fucking impatient, aren't you?' Tony teases, a little breathlessly.

 

'You said no more games. Come on, Stark, _please_.'

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. He's _never_ heard Loki says please before, and he doesn't need asking twice. He pulls at the waist of the panties desperately, and ends up scratching Loki's cheek as they come down with a snap of breaking elastic. If either of them notice, they certainly aren't taking the time to acknowledge it.

 

Tony squirts a little more lube into his hand and begins to rub his fingers. He runs his index finger around Loki's hole carefully, absorbed by the quivering flesh so much pinker than anywhere else on the god's body, massaging his thickened cock with his other hand. He pushes the finger in, and then another.

 

'Come _on_ ,' Loki moans. 'I need _you_ , Anthony. You.'

 

Tony pulls his fingers free carefully, and lines himself up with Loki's hole.

 

'Are you sure you're ready?'

 

'Yes, fuck; fuck _yes_!'

 

Loki's grinding into him before Tony's even made his first thrust, and they find their rhythm almost instantaneously, frantic and hot. Tony knows he's not going to be able to hold out long. He moves his left hand from Loki's hair to his hip, and as he does he feels the lace beneath his fingers. He thinks of Loki standing in the centre of the room, framed in the lowering sunlight in nothing but those panties, and that's all it takes. He gives a final thrust as he comes with an elated gasp inside Loki, hot and wanting and so, so beautiful in that perfect, obscure way of his. He pulls out quickly, and Loki's still moaning pleasurably. Tony flips him gently over onto his back. Loki's rock hard, but Tony can tell he's not even on the cusp of ejaculation. This hasn't happened before. When they climax, they climax together, almost exactly. A little unsure of himself now but still furiously aroused he pulls his boxers and sweatpants back up and does the only thing he can think to do: he takes Loki's cock into his mouth.

 

Loki gasps and shudders as Tony takes him, warm lips enveloping the head of his cock, tongue teasing the vein underneath. He hears Loki gulp hard, and runs his fingers down the sensitive skin of Loki's inner thigh. His breath hitches at the sensation and he thrusts up. It's only Tony's weathered hands on Loki's hips that stop him from being choked completely. He works his tongue around Loki's cock and up to the sensitive tip. He can taste pre-cum, and knows he's doing at least one thing right. Tony comes up for breath, leaving Loki's cock twitching.

 

'Don't stop... Anthony... Don't, don't stop...'

 

Tony obeys, and he can feel Loki finally getting close, his erection pulsing and straining against his tongue. Loki moans and mutters Tony's name, losing the rhythm of his thrusts and almost gagging Tony as he nears his climax. He runs a hand through Tony's hair and gasps, his whole body tense with pent-up arousal. Tony runs his tongue around Loki's tip again, and then Loki's over the edge and coming, his body almost convulsing as he ejaculates with a final elated moan. Tony swallows and sits up, licking his lips. Loki's breathing is laboured as he begins to come down from his climax, whole body shaking as the last waves leave him, the panties still half way down his thighs. Tony moves to lie down next to him, pushing a lock of damp hair away from the god's face. He reaches his arm around Loki's shoulders and pulls him close so he's nestled with his head in the crook of Tony's neck. Loki reaches an arm across Tony's chest, and grips onto the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Tony smiles as the god nudges him with his nose. They're both silent for a minute or two, and then Tony can't not ask the question any longer.

 

'What was wrong?'

 

Loki lifts his head up. 'What?'

 

'You heard. What was wrong?'

 

'Nothing. Nothing was wrong. What do you mean?'

 

Tony hesitates. 'You didn't... You didn't come like you normally do.'

 

'Ah.'

 

Tony can hear the awkward hesitance in Loki's inflection. It's a tone he's only heard once or twice before, but he knows the god well, and he knows that this tone means he's somewhere between guilty and embarrassed.

 

'Loki...' he says, a hint of warning in his voice.

 

'It wasn't you,' Loki assures.

 

'Then what?'

 

'Earlier on... when I was with Thor and you, you _saw_ , I may have made a slight... _miscalculation_.'

 

'You knew that I saw?' Tony says incredulously.

 

Loki rolls his eyes. 'Yes, but... I assumed that you would want confirmation of your suspicions immediately.'

 

Tony thinks for a second, and suddenly realises where Loki's going with his confession.

 

'But I didn't,' he continues. 'Did I?'

 

'No,' Loki says quietly.

 

'Loki,' Tony says, measured and even as he can manage, 'are you telling me it took you longer to get off than normal because I didn't fuck you when you expected me to?'

 

'Sort of.'

 

Tony's sure he knows now, and snorts. 'You jerked yourself off, didn't you? You jerked yourself off and it messed up your whole fucking rhythm.'

 

He turns to face the god, who is blushing more deeply than Tony thought possible.

 

He clears his throat and mutters something.

 

'What?'

 

'Twice,' Loki repeats, very quietly. 'And then... once more right before we sat down for dinner.'

 

Tony's in stitches now. 'Jesus Christ... You fucking beat yourself dry, didn't you?' He catches Loki's eye. He is not finding this funny. 'Come on Lo, that's fucking hysterical,' Tony reasons.

 

'I wish I hadn't told you,' Loki sulks, rolling over to face away from his sporadic lover.

 

Tony really tries not to laugh again, but he can't help it. Loki still has the panties halfway down his thighs, and the image is just too much.

 

'Loki...' he manages, focusing on his breathing and trying not to laugh anymore. 'Come on. I'm sorry. But... the sight of you sulking still wearing those things just set me off. I'm sorry. I am.'

 

Loki does seem to appreciate the lack of credibility the panties are giving him, and kicks them off completely. He stretches, and curls into Tony's side.

 

'I think you broke the elastic,' he grumbles, and all is forgiven. Thankfully for Tony, the god can't hold a sulk for long.

 

'Well then I guess we'll just have to get you some new ones, won't we?'

 

'So you liked it?'

 

'Loki,' Tony says seriously. 'I can't remember the last time I found something so hot. Did you like it?'

 

The trickster nods his confirmation, perhaps still a little embarrassed.

 

'Where did you get them?' Tony asks eventually.

 

'Natasha's laundry hamper,' Loki answers without so much as missing a beat.

 

Tony's eyes are on stalks. 'You _what_?'

 

Again with the eye roll. 'I'm joking. For fuck's sake Tony, where d'you think I got them from?'

 

'Jesus Christ, don't mess with me like that. I'm an old man. You'll give me a heart attack.'

 

Loki's devilish grin has returned.

 

'So you seriously just walked into a store and bought them?'

 

'Yes.'

 

'And they were cool with that?'

 

Loki shrugs. 'They didn't ask any questions.'

 

'I guess they've seen weirder.'

 

Loki murmurs a non-committal response, and yawns. Tony wraps his arms around the confidently naked god. Loki's never stayed the night in his room before. Their interactions, the ones of this nature, have always ended with them separating, no matter the hour. This time though, Tony senses it's going to be different.

 

'D'you want to stay with me tonight?' he asks.

 

Loki doesn't answer verbally but Tony feels the nod against his neck, and in minutes he can tell Loki's fallen asleep, curled up cat-like and breathing softly against Tony, still fully-clothed. He decides not to risk disturbing Loki by trying to undress. If he wakes up he might have second thoughts, and for some reason Tony really wants him to stay tonight. He settles for tugging one of the throws up from the bottom of the bed, and covering Loki with it to keep him warm. He picks up the panties at the same time, and smells them. They smell like Loki. He stuffs them in his pocket, and settles down again. Broken elastic or not, he's sure they'll come in useful sometime.

 

Sleep has never been something Tony's good at, but with Loki there he feels unusually restful. The Asgardian's rhythmic breathing settles him somehow, more than anyone else's ever has, even Pepper's. He realises he'd be perfectly content to lie awake the whole night, so long as he's got Loki there too, but eventually he does fall asleep.

 

The sun's already streaming through the window when he wakes, Loki's morning wood pressing against his thigh. The god is still half asleep, but he blinks the bleariness away when he notices Tony is awake.

 

'Do you want some help with that?' Tony asks, reaching a hand around to squeeze Loki's erection.

 

This time, they come together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
